


I Want a Cheeseburger

by mayoho



Series: Various Marvel Universes Drabbles [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Gen, non-explicit reference to violence and death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 14:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1188429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayoho/pseuds/mayoho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony returns from Afghanistan and immediately conducts himself in a way that is concerning to Ms. Potts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want a Cheeseburger

Tony ignores the tears in Pepper’s eyes and demands cheeseburgers. 

 

“That’s not a good idea.”

“Don’t care.” Tony is too busy stuffing his second cheeseburger into his mouth to bother arguing. 

“You’re going to make yourself sick!”

“Don’t care.”

 

After the impromptu press conference, Tony can’t deny eating two cheeseburgers after the whatever-it-was he ate in the cave was a terrible idea. He keeps it together until Pepper has shepherded him into the limo. He is almost positive he doesn’t puke on her shoes, but he buys new ones anyway. He picks them out himself; sometimes he can be considerate.

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely inspired by something I read somewhere; I swear I don't randomly think about people vomiting.


End file.
